This invention relates to a cleaner, more particularly to a paint spray-gun cleaner.
After a paint spray-gun has been used, it is usually cleaned with a solvent, such as methanol or methyl ethanone. However, it is easy for these combustible and harmful solvents to damage the skin of the user during the cleaning of a paint spray-gun.